Gone
by Sammy1997
Summary: Two years ago, Katara decided to flee from the South Pole. She goes into hiding deep in the Fire Nation. Her family and friends do not know her whereabouts. When Fire Lord Zuko begins to show up in her life again, will she flee? Or will she stay?Post-War.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going through a Zutara phase. I can't get the pairing off of my mind and I guess I'll just have to keep writing about them until I get it out of my system…which may be never.**

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

She ran through the streets, the familiar feel of adrenaline running through her veins. Ember Island was nothing compared to the Fire Nation capital's streets at near midnight. People were livelier. She could see the shadows of two children enjoying a pillow fight through a covered window. She smiled softly of herself and Sokka engaged in a similar act, but instead of pillows, it was fish. They'd been young, carefree, and innocent.

The reminder of her brother made sad memories resurface to the front of her mind. She'd cried when she'd left the South Pole, almost two years ago. She'd woken him and hugged him in the dead of the night, telling him she loved him and she would never forget him. He was confused, but hugged back nonetheless. She hadn't let her tears spill; she still had to say goodbye to Gran-Gran and Pakku. She calmly kissed their foreheads, not bothering to wake them from their pleasant dreams. She almost left without bidding goodbye to her father; he was the reason she was leaving. Yet she knew herself better and kissed his cheek before rushing to sneak onto a departing Fire Nation ship that had just dropped off some supplies for the tribe.

When she was safely hidden behind an empty crate, only then did she let her tears fall.

They didn't expect her to be gone the next morning. Her father had went to check on her, and panicked when she wasn't anywhere to be found. He alerted her brother, who in turn alerted the tribe, Toph, Aang, and Zuko. He received replies to the urgent letters, stating that she was not with them. A month of searching and scouring, and they'd failed to find her. Sokka had cried at the inconclusive news, already having retired to his bedroom. He missed his sister; it was like losing his mother once again.

Their father was only disappointed in her. She had been promised to a man in the North ever since she parted ways with the Avatar. He had not even paused to consider her views on the matter, and she knew she could not stay without having every ounce of her freedom taken from her. Gran-Gran had sobbed in Pakku's arms the night after she had left. Katara was her only connection to Kya; the memory was gone now. She had yelled at Hakoda for an hour before Pakku took her back to their bedroom. Pakku had been saddened immensely; he had not known her as long as the others, but had sensed the same longing for freedom in the girl that Kanna had.

She shook her head and continued jumping from rooftop to rooftop, supervising from above to prevent any trouble. A man had a girl backed into an alley.

"P-please! I don't have any money! My father needs this medicine; he is very ill with lung sickness." The girl trembled, backed against a wall, clutching a bag to her chest.

Katara dropped from the tiled roof so suddenly, not missing a beat. She easily grabbed the man from behind, and knocked his head roughly into the nearby wall, causing him to lose consciousness. The girl gasped.

"Thank you, Painted Lady. I am grateful for your presence," the girl bowed low. A few contents slipped from the safety of her bag and she hurried to pick them up.

Katara bowed in return. "You are welcome. I suggest you return to your home. Here," Katara tossed the young girl two gold coins, "for your troubles tonight."

The girl accepted them graciously and ran from the alley. "Thank you, Painted Lady."

The girl disappeared from sight. Katara returned to the rooftops, gazing out across the city, lightly glowing with all the lit lanterns. The stars shined brightly, winking at her. Her face remained impassive.

She had been preventing crime as much as she could ever since she had docked here. That wasn't to say that there was none, but the majority of it had decreased. Zuko was grateful; she could tell by the decrease of letters on his desk the times she had snuck into the palace. It was fairly pleasant and the guards could not tell her apart from the shadows. She had once watched him in his office while he had been in there and she'd accidentally stumbled slightly on the balcony floor. His head had shot up in her direction and she jumped down from the balcony a moment before a wave of fire occupied the space where she'd stood. She hadn't been back since, instead patrolling the city.

The only time she ever took off her disguise in the evening was during the festivals. She'd relaxed and let her hair down. She'd danced around the fires like all the other teenagers, laughing and sneaking gulps of alcohol every time an adult wasn't watching. She giggled and flirted with boys, basking in her freedom and lowering her boundaries. Unfortunately, Zuko had almost caught her once. She'd been taking a long swig of rice wine when he stumbled into her, free of guards and not dressed as Fire Lord. She ducked her head before running off into the crowd, getting mixed with others of her age. She returned home to her dirty, murky apartment in a bad district, not a clean and fresh home in the noble district, but it was all she could afford. She worked during the days as a waitress, rarely getting gold coins for tips, and scrubbing dishes until they were spotless. The owner enjoyed having her trouble-less company and sometimes rewarded her with an extra copper coin.

She earned wages like many others, the money barely enough to support herself, but she enjoyed the feeling of getting what she had genuinely worked for. She disguised her blue eyes, covering them with her hair as much as possible and dressing poorly so nobody suspected her of being richer than she let on with her other clothing. She covered her silk clothing with dirt so no one would recognize them of being better quality, and never wore jewelry. Waterbending was kept to a minimum. The nation didn't exactly favor the Water Tribes and she didn't need to bring more trouble to herself. All the precautions were worth the freedom, though. She was on her own schedule, one hundred percent of the time.

The hours remained uneventful for the rest of the evening, and she went to her apartment at two in the morning, to get some sleep. She removed her disguise, hiding the clothing in drawers and sliding her hat, covered in see-through material, under her miniature bed. She barely fit in it. She washed the paint from her face before falling into unconsciousness.

The apartment held almost no furniture, except for a bed, a small chest of drawers, and a table. A built in bathroom and falling-apart kitchen were included in the single room. The sink dripped water onto the rusty metal, a Fire Nation insignia imprinted on it. The counters were old and stained. The floor was dirt and a little bit of carpet. The bathroom had half a mirror, having been broken by a previous occupant of the room. The restroom had a too-small tub that could fit an eight year old easily, but not a seventeen year old. The pipes creaked and groaned whenever she bathed, so she kept it to a minimum.

The room was eerily silent, as if the only living life in it was the girl asleep on the bed. The air was less happy. The energy of the usually passionate city had left.

The girl writhed in bed, muttering in fear about the monsters that plagued her dreams of regretful actions in the past. She turned over once more and did not sense the presence of a man in black peeking at her from the window. He happily recognized her and brushed back his light brown hair before ducking away and into the darkness of the night.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Katara started the water. The noise of its travels through the pipes was a familiar sound. She squished into the tub, her knees reaching her chin, and softly washing away all traces of dirt from the previous night. She dressed in her purposefully-dirtied clothing in a moment and brushed her hair through quickly. She grabbed an apple from the local market man and headed to work. The sun hadn't risen fully yet, but it didn't have to, as everyone was already awake and about.

She enjoyed her apple, taking big bites from it and chewing hurriedly. She threw it into the trash bin in front of the restaurant she worked at and headed to the back, setting her bag down under a counter and began gathering plates and silverware for the approaching day. Her owner scrambled around as he always did, making sure everything was in order before he opened the doors. He seemed to be talking to himself more than usual, a sign that he was nervous.

"Is everything all right, Manuz?" she asked. Everything was ready to go and she was wondering why he hadn't opened yet.

"Yes, yes, m'dear, I'm just very nervous. The Fire Lord is supposed to be visiting today with his uncle, and I want to make sure everything is I order for the special arrival. Why he'd even venture down here is mystery itself."

She froze. "Fire Lord Zuko is coming today?"

"Yes, he is. I suppose you don't know where Akno is, do you?"

Akno was the other person who worked at the restaurant. He chose that moment to barge in, his black strands of hair looking windswept.

"I am so sorry I am late, but I just heard that the Fire Lord is coming here today! Is it true? Is he really coming to a lower district just to have tea and pastries?"

"Yes, m'dear boy, he is. Why don't you help Katara set the tables with plates?"

She was momentarily distracted and smiled at his confusion. "I'm already done. We can open up now."

And the day began. Many customers entered the place and it soon became a flurry of activity. Many had heard about Fire Lord Zuko and wanted to see him as well, but if they did not buy anything, they were kicked out. Others, who wanted to buy something, were more important than admirers of the nation's leader. Around midday, a man scurried in and told the owner that the Fire Lord was spotted.

Katara caught a glimpse of his head, crown and all, nodding and speaking with General Iroh for a moment. His features were sharper and more defined; his hair had grown long enough to comfortably be put up in a topknot. Manuz led him to a clean table where Akno set a new round of dishes and turned to comply with other demands. Manuz turned to Katara across the restaurant and shouted.

"Katara, can you wash the dirty dishes in the back? I'm pretty sure were going to need to reuse them again today!"

She ducked and hurried into the back, sighing in relief when she was safely hidden behind the thin door. She set to work, pushing the long sleeves of her clothing up, ready to battle the dishes.

Back in the main room, the Fire Lord had looked up at the mention of Katara's name and caught a glimpse of long brown hair and tan skin. He turned to the owner.

"Was that woman's name Katara?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Does she have blue eyes?"

"Yes, my Lord." Now, the owner seemed intrigued.

Zuko hoped it was her.

"Is she a bender?"

"No, my Lord."

Zuko nodded and turned to his uncle, who ordered something. Zuko had the exact same thing, not caring what pastry he was served. Manuz left to collect the food. Iroh turned to his nephew.

"Did you think it was Lady Katara, Zuko?"

"Yes, Uncle. I had hoped it was her, but when he told me she had no bending, I was sure it was not her. Katara wouldn't hide her bending. She believes it's a sacred art that should not be forgotten. I highly doubt that it's her."

"Do not be so sure, Zuko. You'd be amazed at what lengths some would go to, to remain hidden. I remember you cut your hair drastically as a fugitive, did you not?"

His uncle did have a point. "Yes, you may be right."

He did not see Katara again and left. Later that night, when they were finishing cleaning up, Manuz told her about Fire Lord Zuko.

"He was asking about you, you know. He seemed highly disappointed when I told him you weren't a bender."

"Hmm. He must've mistaken me for another."

"Well, how many others in the Fire Nation are named Katara? I'm pretty sure it was you he talked about."

"Yet, I am not a bender, so it cannot be me."

Katara returned home that night slightly worried. What if Zuko had her being watched to see if she could bend? It was slightly disheartening and she hurried to her home at a much faster pace. She unlocked the old door and pushed it open to study any changes in her apartment. Nothing seemed out of place. She walked deeper in, inspecting, and shut the door. What she found made her heart beat faster.

On top of her neatly made bed lay her Painted Lady hat, aged but still beautiful. She sees movement in the corner of her eye and turns that way immediately. A man was curiously gazing at her, making sure she had blue eyes. He was positive that this was his bounty and came closer, stepping inside the apartment.

"Hello, Master Waterbender Katara of the Southern Watertribe," he leered.

Katara panicked and unintentionally bended the water from the kitchen sink, forming it into daggers and sending it at the man's face. He ducked out of the way. She readied herself, coating her hands with water. He laughed and came closer.

"Come now, my Bounty, you're wanted alive…" he sneered.

He ventured even closer and she found herself throwing the wave of water at his head. He stumbled back, tripping and falling to the floor. He glared at her and she neared him, wanting to attack. He got up and reached for her, but she kicked his side, following with a punch to his face. He retreated, but then snatched at her arm. He pulled her, catching her hands in one of his own and wrapping the other hand around her neck, as a slight threat. She ignored the hand around her throat, elbowing him hard in the gut to make him release her, and grabbing, hitting his head hard against the ground. He groaned in pain and closed his eyes.

Satisfied, she changed quickly into the Painted Lady, adjusting her clothing and hat to perfection. Then she threw the man over her shoulder, carrying him out with her. Luckily there was one on the street, and she dumped him in an alley about a mile from her apartment. She took her post at the roof again, gazing out at the city.

Now that someone had found her, she'd need to leave. A week would give her enough time to wrap things up here and head to Ba Sing Se, as to not be suspicious. That city would be safe and she'd reside in the lower ring. No one would expect a bender with her talent to live there. It was big enough that it would be easy to find work, and she'd continue with how she lived here in the Fire Nation. Of course, she would miss the passionate festivals and friendly people here, but ensuring her freedom was something she valued more.

With no crime that night, the Painted Lady returned to her home, changing into Katara once more and succumbing to sleep.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Manuz had been sorely disappointed when she told him she' be moving.

"What happened, m'dear?"

"My aunt is very sick. She has a child that is hard to care for and she needs my help. She asked urgently for my help, because she is no longer allowed to work because of her condition. Her child is only seven years of age and cannot work."

"Oh goodness, that is terrible. I'll give you a few gold coins before you leave, to help with her."

"Oh no, that's quite all right, I don't need-"

"I insist. Please accept them?"

"….I couldn't. It's your money."

"Oh, all right, fine. Can you reset table seven?"

"Of course."

If she had accepted the money, she would have felt incredibly guilty for lying and deceiving him. It was bad enough that he genuinely believed she had an aunt that was ill. She wasn't going to make any more difficult on her conscience. She also broke the news to her landlady, the market man, and a few of her neighbors. They all bid her good luck and pleasant travels. Three days before her departure, she had been on the east side of the lower district, when a man she knew from long ago greeted her as the Painted Lady. She had just finished with stopping a crime at the herb shop and scared the men so surely that they had cried out and ran. She entered an alley and was about to climb back onto the roof when a familiar voice brought back a flood of memories. She turned, to gaze at the man who looked so ordinary without the Fire Lord robes.

He came closer to her, speaking. She bowed her head in acceptance.

"I would prefer if you didn't bow. I wanted to thank you for keeping the crime rate low in the past two years. It has not been an easy job as Fire Lord to juggle the duties that come with the title," he said gratefully.

She nodded. He ventured even closer.

"…Will you please reveal yourself to me? I'd like to really thank you and not feel like I'm talking to a mask."

She shook her head, backing into the wall. He neared her, raising his arms to remove her veiled hat. She pressed back into the wall, closing her eyes. He gripped the hat tightly, removing it from her head and letting it fall to the ground. She did not open her eyes, even when he began to rub off her paint. His breath caught in his throat. He'd recognize the features of Katara anywhere.

"Please open your eyes," he mumbled, caressing her face in both of his hands.

She complied, biting her lip, and looked up to meet his gaze. He ran his thumbs over her cheeks delicately and suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged him back just as strongly.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Katara. Do you know how worried I've been for the past two years? I thought of every possible worst case scenario. I wondered if you were eating enough, or if you had shelter!"

"I'm sorry…and I missed you, too."

"Come on, we're going back to the palace. We can discuss more there and let everyone know you're here." He tugged her arm along and began to exit the alley.

She pulled out of his hold. "Zuko, I can't. If I do so, I'll be forced to go back to the South Pole."

"You don't have to. You can stay here, but please, come along so I can make sure you're safe in the palace."

She shook her head and knelt to gather her veil. "I'm sorry."

She jumped, using a nearby structure to propel her upwards onto the roof. She continued to run, ignoring his pleas to stop that soon turned into commands. She ran straight home, not bothering with checking if anyone was following her.

She entered her home, throwing the Painted Lady disguise into the drawers, and stumbling to remove the make-up. She rinsed her face harshly, tears starting to come. Throwing herself on the bed, she hugged her cushion to her chest. His presence had brought back many memories that she felt bad for and happy for simultaneously. Of all people, he was the one she regretted most leaving behind. His understanding and views was something she valued greatly before she returned to her tribe. He was always there for here when Aang was gone, before their parting of ways, and listened to her, giving her advice on what he thought she should do on many matters. She did the same for him, listening to him stress on and on about his council.

When it had been time to return to her tribe, she hadn't said goodbye, promising she'd be there to visit again soon. But when she'd returned back to her tribe, her father had already chosen a husband for her, giving her a lecture to stop being so selfish. She lashed out, water following her movement, and ran from there, to think on things and reflect. She'd sat on an icy cliff, her legs dangling off of the edge. She knew then that she was going to flee.

Shaking her head, she let the tears flow freely at the memory of Zuko's presence. She'd let him remove her hat. Yet once he told her they were going back to the palace, she panicked; she didn't want to return to the South Pole. She knew her father would force her to marry again. Running seemed like a last minute thing. She loved him too much to stay with him; she would have run off to Ba Sing Se regardless. She cried herself to sleep that night, exhaustion taking her over around three in the morning.

She woke up late in the morning, rushing through her daily routine quickly. She skipped breakfast, going straight to the restaurant. Manuz commented on her appearance, noting that her eyes were bloodshot and she seemed down. Akno took notice as well, his attempts to make her smile failing. She was heading to the back to do the dishes after they'd closed, but Manuz told her to go home early. She looked exhausted and protested immediately. She needed to work. He didn't take no for an answer, and she stood outside the closed door at six p.m., two hours earlier than she regularly got off of work. She took her time walking home, slightly worried at the multiple guards that were there. Many more than usual.

She did become the Painted Lady, however, and the guards seemed to watch her closely. They barely noticed any crimes taking place, which meant she took care off most of it. She guessed that the Fire Lord wanted her found and taken to the palace for questioning. She avoided the guards on her way home, but one managed to catch the end of the material on her hat, and she turned to get it back. Taking a risk, she bent at him, so that he released her hat and she snatched it back, adjusting it back on.

But many more soldiers had gathered around her and she bent at them as well, not pausing to notice where her water came from, just glad that there was some nearby. A water whip managed to knock one out, but the rest had had a chance to come closer and two of them grabbed each of her arms to prevent her from bending. She kicked at them, but it was useless; they were already on the way back to the palace.

She struggled as much as possible. They had to stop to reassure their grip on her multiple times. She was relentless. Her hat had been picked up by a soldier when she struggled so much that she dropped it. The palace seemed so much grander than she remembered, and she stopped struggling for a moment to admire it. When they reached the halls inside that led to Zuko's office, she doubled her efforts to get them to let go. The guards outside the door of the office glanced at each other as they neared.

Plants were scattered inside the halls and she grabbed a hold of that water to bend at the guards, yet without free movement, it was much harder. She would have bloodbent them if it wasn't a new moon.

The Fire Lord heard the commotion outside his office and went out to stop the reckless noise. He was slightly shocked at the amount that Katara struggled.

"Stop," his strong commanding voice rang out.

The guards holding her immediately straightened, taking a more firm grip with the prisoner. Katara was unyielding, and didn't stop struggling to bend, instead gathering all the water together and throwing the wave down on all the guards that were holding her. Unfortunately, she got wet as well, but it did cause them to release their hold and she ran towards the exit. The wave of water had another drawback though, and she slipped on the ground, hitting her head and causing for her to become disorientated for a few moments.

The men took advantage of this and grabbed her again, holding her out to the Fire Lord, waiting for what to do with her.

The paint had come off with the wave of water and Katara now stood there, looking soaked and slightly frightened. He told the guards to sit her down on the cushioned chair in the office, and then told them to go get changed. He shut the door to his office with a slight snap and went to tend to Katara. She was looking down at her lap, hands covering her face, tears in her eyes.

Kneeling down in front of her, he gently put a hand to her cheek, coaxing her to look at him. She did and dropped her hands. He saw exhaustion, fright, tension, and sadness written all over her face.

"Katara, please don't be afraid of me…" he pleaded. He hated seeing her so frightened of him.

"I'm not scared of you…" she said, and suddenly seemed to collect herself, straightening her back and narrowing her eyes, "I'm leaving for Ba Sing Se in two days. What was it that you needed to speak to me about?"

"I- What do you mean? You're not leaving for Ba Sing Se. Do you know how thoroughly everyone searched for you?"

"I can't stay. I've already said I'm leaving. Now, what was it you needed me for?"

"I wanted to talk you. You've been missing for two years. And you are not, under any circumstances, leaving to Ba Sing Se or even leaving the capital, for that matter."

"And how exactly do you plan to stop me?"

"I'll have you watched. There are some female guards that will stay in your quarters if I have to command them to do so."

She sighed. "Do you know why I left in the first place?"

"Not exactly, but I was told that you and your father were mad at each other. You didn't have to hide because of that. You could have just worked it out. Or you could have come here. I would have helped you."

"I left because I was being forced to marry! My _father _had already planned it out and I was engaged! I had no other option! He would have found me and took me back with him. And how would you have helped? By marrying me? You're with Mai, for La's sake!"

"I would have helped you out regardless. And Mai and I are no longer together. She broke up with me the day I received the letter that you were missing. Do you know how sad it is to lose two people you lov- care for in the same day?"

She stopped shouting. "I'm sorry. I panicked and by the time I was here, I'd already made up my mind. When I got used to living with people in the lower ring, I didn't want to leave. I had my freedom! My mother gave her life so I could enjoy mine, and I wasn't going to waste that on marriage. I was too young."

"I'm sorry. I wish I'd done something. I never realized that you'd been here all along. I had posters put up, and no one turned you in."

"I changed my clothing and let down my hair. I also covered my eyes with my hair so no one could recognize me. Besides, no one would expect me in the lower district. I thought I was safe."

"You were. I never even heard a rumor that you were here…I really missed you, Katara."

She looked into his eyes. "I missed you, too. Spirits, don't I sound pathetic. I deserve missing you; I put myself in the situation in the first place!" She rubbed her face, willing herself not to cry.

"At the time, you thought it was best; it's all right now. I'll contact everyone and let them know I've found you and that you're unharmed and safe."

"No! Please, don't do that. I don't want to go back South! I enjoyed it here. Why can't I stay?"

He pulled her into a hug, comforting her. She buried her face in his neck, squeezing her eyes shut, and hugging him back, needing to be comforted. Besides last night, it'd been so long since someone hugged her genuinely.

"Of course you can stay. Yet, I think your brother, Toph, Aang, and everyone else that cares about you would like to know that you're found. It would end their worry about your whereabouts."

"Can't I do it instead?"

"Sure. Now, I think it's time for you to rest."

"Can I return to my apartment?"

"No. Come on, let's get you to bed."

She sighed and didn't argue. "All right."

He pulled back and stood, holding his hand out for her to take. She grabbed onto it and pulled herself almost all the way up. She stopped when she felt a tug near her ankle and winced, plopping back down on the chair.

"I can't walk. I think I sprained my ankle," she said, after trying to stand and failing again.

"Here," Zuko bent down, one arm going behind her back, and the other underneath her knees, "hold onto me."

She did what she was told, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself close. He smiled, gripping her tighter and moving out of the office out to the hall. He ignored the guards' looks when he headed in the direction of his room. He didn't care if rumors spread; they didn't know it was Katara. His chambers were a ways away and Katara attempted to make conversation on the way.

"I really thought about visiting you sometimes when I couldn't pay rent on time, or after festivals. I wanted to talk to someone who knew what I'd been through and that I trusted."

"It's ridiculous that you had to pay rent; you helped end the war! You're a hero, not a waitress in the lower district. I hate that you went through all that trouble," he said.

"Zuko, I deserved it. I made the decision to go into hiding and I deeply regret it sometimes. It cost me two years that I could have seen the world become at peace, but it also gave me two years of freedom. The only thing wrong was that I couldn't become close to someone because they'd find out who I was. I promise I won't go to Ba Sing Se; it would be like starting over with the lies."

"Good, now that that's settled, I'll take you to see a healer tomorrow so we can see about your ankle."

"I don't need to see a healer. I'd heal it myself, but I don't have much strength at the moment. Your guards are well-trained. Even I couldn't make them let go of me."

"If you hadn't struggled so much, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. And yes, I trained them myself."

"Impressive," she paused, "Zuko?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?"

"To my chambers. I don't have a guest bedroom prepared yet, so you're bunking with me tonight."

"Oh." Her tone was slightly higher, a bit nervous.

"Is that all right with you?"

"Yes, yes, of course, I'm just a bit drowsy is all."

He didn't believe her. His bedroom appeared in sight and he hurried; exhaustion was beginning to settle into his bones. He put her down for a moment to unlock the door and set her on the bed. Shuffling through his drawers, he tossed her a pair of pants and long shirt that she would sleep in, taking a pair of similar clothing into the restroom to change himself. He rolled the formal robes into a ball and threw them in the corner, going back out into his room to find a nearly unconscious Katara bundled up under the quilt on his bed. He grinned at the sight and climbed in next to her.

"Zuko…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for taking care of me.." she trailed off into unconsciousness.

He rolled onto his side to stare at her. He closed his when it began to take actual effort to keep them open. He joined her in unconsciousness soon thereafter.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

**Two-shot, maybe more if I can think of a plot fast enough. I'll ask for ideas after the next chapter, when the rest of her family finds her, and she and Zuko become more aware of how they feel to each other. PLEASE REVIEW! I still have all that excitement when I open my e-mail just to find nine reviews, waiting to be read. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, or even had no opinion about! Tell me what you'd like to see more of!**

**Thanks, Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part two! I really enjoyed writing this, so enjoy!**

**Xxxxxxoxxxxxx**

The heat was stifling. It overpowered her and she could barely breathe. Her open eyes met the sight of a bare chest and blushed, realizing it was Zuko's. He had one arm under his head and the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her close so that their faces were inches away from each other. She smiled shyly at their close proximity and tried to escape his hold, but it only caused his arm to tighten and bring them closer together.

She let a small squeak at his sudden movement. Studying his face, she held her breath, hoping he didn't wake. He didn't, much to her relief. She tried again, this time grabbing the hand around her waist with her own hand, lacing their fingers together, and pulling both their hands away. She scooted out quickly but quietly, not wanting to wake him, and let his hand fall to the empty mattress.

The windows were still dark, signifying that the sun had not risen, and she briefly wondered why she was even awake.

She hurried to the bathroom, limping, wanting to get an idea of how she looked. Her hair was matted, the borrowed clothes wrinkled, deep circles under her eyes, and there were still tiny traces of paint on her face. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail with a silk ribbon she found by the sink, smoothed out her shirt and rolled the bottom of her pants up a few times, and turned on the water to wash her face and rinse her mouth. Then she pulled some water to heal the sprained ankle that was tugging at her. The water glowed blue and the pain decreased until there was none at all. Once done, she glanced back in the mirror and was pleased. She looked healthier.

She went back to the main room, taking in the furniture and design. The four poster canopy bed had many gold and red sheets, a big red quilt embroidered with gold on the top. A dresser, wardrobe, long mirror, and small wooden table were scattered around the room, balancing it. She ventured to the room's entrance. The two large double doors didn't creak as she had expected them to.

Taking one last glance back at Zuko, she left the room, stepping into the hall and shutting the door as quietly as possible. She moved to the left. There wasn't much interesting down this way and was about to give up and turn back when a sharp turn led to a small garden. A large cherry tree was the main attraction, and next to that there was a small pond, few turtleducks in there. They slept soundly, uninterrupted by the calm breeze that made the grass dance.

She looked up to the sky, smiling at the peaceful scene and closed her eyes. Moments like this were what she missed most. Those moments that took your breath away, no matter how simple it was.

She realized how easy it would be to escape right now. To just climb over the wall, head to her apartment, and leave for Ba Sing Se. It would only take a small bit of her effort. It was tempting. On the upside, she'd still have her freedom. On the downside, she'd miss Zuko and everyone that much more. She loved him. And she didn't know what she wanted more. Two years of loneliness pushed her towards staying, while two years of independence pushed her to leave. She'd left the Southern Water Tribe for her freedom, so it seemed to make sense that she continue to walking down that path.

Since Katara didn't leave anything behind in Zuko's bedroom besides the Painted Lady costume that she could buy again in Ba Sing Se, she left. Walking down streets in the middle of the night was no risk for her, since she'd dealt with worse before. Her apartment was far, though, the farthest district from the palace. Her feet were covered with dirt in no time, something that reminded her of Toph.

She reached her apartment, feet sore and silk clothing dirty. She pulled off the pants because they'd been tracking dirt in. The shirt was much like a dress, so it covered her completely. She grabbed a clean pair of bindings and a set of her own Fire Nation clothing before heading into the bathroom to take a bath.

The water was cold at night, because the heater hadn't been turned on yet by the landlord, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get to Ba Sing Se. The farther away she got from him, the clearer her mind would be. He was right there, too much of a temptation for her. He'd stand by her side and hold her hand through it all. She wanted that so badly, but there was something stopping her. Before she could contemplate on it farther, she dried up and quickly dressed.

The sun was rising. In a few hours, she'd be due to leave for Ba Sing Se. Katara grabbed her traveling bag from under her bed and stuffed all of her belongings in there. She tied her mother's necklace around her neck once more, something she only removed when she became the Painted Lady, and re-tied her hair into a bun. She put on some a pair of shoes, the pair that could handle traveling the best, and tied her bag shut. She slid her bag on, making sure it was secure and then scooped all the money she owned into her pockets. It weighed her down slightly, but it wasn't important. Katara gave the room a quick once-over and shut the door on her way out, locking it.

Elna, her landlady, stood sweeping dirt off her porch. She approached, holding five silver coins and eight copper coins.

"Here's the rent, Ms. Elna," Katara said, handing her the money.

"Thank you, Katara. I wish you well on your trip, sweetheart. A girl your age shouldn't have to worry about things like this."

For some odd reason, the statement brought tears to Katara's eyes. This woman reminded her of her mother.

"You're welcome. Goodbye," she whispered, voice thick with emotion.

As she nears the dock, reality seemed to face her. She stared at her surroundings as if to memorize them, lingered on the view of the restaurant she worked at, but moved on. She knew she might be late if she didn't hurry, so she picked up her pace. She approached the ticket box and appropriately waited waited in line for her turn.

The sea was calm today, a good sign for traveling. The waves crashed softly against the side of the structures that held the docks up. Birds chirped loudly, flying all around.

"Where to?" the grumpy man asked. He seemed tired of asking this repeatedly.

"Ba Sing Se," she said.

"One gold piece and three silver pieces."

She handed the money to him. He gave her a small piece of paper with the location of where she wanted to go.

"Dock ten," he said and moved his gaze to the next customer.

Dock ten turned out to be a far walk, and she ran to try and make it in time. They crew seemed to be running late, though, because the captain was yelling at the members. She approached hesitantly but the man seemed to notice her and turned, walking away. One crew member showed her to where she'd be sleeping, and she nodded but returned back to the deck, leaning over a rail and staring back along the coastline.

The ship began to depart. The docks moved farther and farther away. She looked in the direction of the various people waiting for other ships and caught sign of a gold crown. She stared at that spot intently, until she could see him. He seemed to catch her eye at the same time and ran as close as he could to her without falling in the water. He began to mouth things to her.

_Come back, please, you promised_, his eyes begged.

She wanted to look away and break the connection, but she couldn't find it in her to do so. Tears gathered in both of their eyes.

_Please, come back to me._

Tears traveled down her face.

_Please. . ._

That was the last straw. She jumped over the deck, freezing the water below her and moving back towards where she'd just come from. His face still had traces of tears, but he smiled. She propelled herself into his arms and he caught her, clutching her to him very tightly. Her hands went up to caress the sides of his face. His fingers brushed away her tears. And suddenly, their faces were centimeters away from each other and she crushed her face to his.

He responded passionately, one arm going to wrap around her waist, the other going to hold her face so that his palm covered her ear and she heard the sound of her own blood marching in her veins. His hand seemed to move to her hair and he was clutching her even closer than before.

"I love you," she whispered when she had to pull away to breathe.

"I love you, too," he said, leaning his forehead against hers.

For now, it was just the two of them and their arms around each other.

A crowd had gathered around them, curious to see who their Fire Lord was kissing. The women had huge grins at the affectionate lovers. The men hugged their women closer. Murmurs went around, rumors already spreading. A man in the far back glared sinisterly at the Fire Lord, unnoticed by the many surrounding him. His bounty had been taken and he'd do whatever it took to get it back. Even if it meant killing the Fire Lord.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

**Dun-dun-dun! Should I continue? I'm not sure…it depends on the feedback I get from you guys! And if I do continue…how should I do it? I really only planned for this t be a two-shot, so I don't know what the plot should develop into. Tell me in a review! PLEASE! **

**Thanks, Sam **


	3. Chapter 3

**Gone Chapter 3! School has started and I've finally begun High School! Yay! The experience is amazing! Before I start yammering off again, here's Chapter 3!**

**Xxxxxxoxxxxxx**

She sat at her writing table, hair piled on top of her head, loose strands surrounding her face. An agitated frown covered her otherwise beautiful facial features. She was dressed in expensive red silk, a great difference from her heavy cotton clothing that was now hiding underneath her bed. The Fire Lord had wanted to rid of it, but she protested, telling him that her previous life was still a part of her. He let her keep them under one condition: tell the others of her whereabouts.

At first she had refused, practically throwing the clothes at him. But when the flame in his hand had neared her sentimental clothing, she tugged them back, promising she'd write. He'd worn that ridiculously smug grin and excused himself.

Now, she was trapped with the present dilemma.

The blank sheet of parchment stared back at her. She could not conform a single word from her to mind to even begin to explain her actions of the past two years. Several wrinkled pages of parchment lay in the bottom of her trash bin. Nothing she'd written had an inkling of the impact she wanted. It had been a very frustrating several hours that she'd confined herself to her room, not stepping out for the midday meal.

She dipped the writing utensil in ink once more, determined to at least write a paragraph.

_Sokka, _she began.

_I cannot even begin to justify my actions of the previous two years. _

She paused. It sounded…distant. Yet, she had lost any right to personally refer to him when she left.

_I do confess I felt that it was only my decision, and it was not right to keep in contact with any person, and I apologize for automatically making that choice for you. I beg for your understanding in my process of thoughts and ask for your patience. Please, accept that I am now alive and well, before continuing with this letter._

Katara dropped the pen to wipe away the tears that had begun to accumulate in her eyes. How could one form the right phrases to a once- close brother that they had no contact with in years? How could someone explain themselves so trivially? She took a deep breath and tucked the letter away in the desk, deciding it was enough for that day. She stood abruptly, heading to the washroom to wipe her face clean of tears.

Once finished with that task, she tightened the sash at her waist and exited the elegant bedroom, walking quietly toward the small garden she had visited multiple times. She took notice of the high moon in the sky, noting that it was late and no one would be there.

The garden was as stunning as she'd first seen it, impacting her just as strongly. It held more beauty than the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. Newly bloomed flowers glowed under the faithful moon, the tree branches swaying slightly with the soft breeze. Kneeling by the pond, she peered into the water, looking at the reflected stars and then gazing at the young turtleducks. She looked directly down and regarded at her image.

She looked pale, bathed in the moon's rays, but beautiful. Her cobalt eyes resembled an extravagantly-cut diamond, sparkling with emotion. The full red lips of hers made her look regal and intelligent. Her chocolate locks contrasted against the lightness of her skin, making her look even more striking. Her features were sharp were other women's were soft, and soft where other women's were sharp. The exotic look made her stand out more than any noblewoman could.

Yet, she was sad. The laugh lines carved into her skin years ago had disappeared. Her smooth face was unmarred by wrinkles, skin spread tightly over her bones, something that had occurred during her disappearance. She could no longer could eat when she felt like it, and it impacted her weight heavily. But that issue had become part of her daily routine. It was slightly odd, being able to eat rich and delicious food when she had been so used to bland and tasteless meals, yet she was not going to complain.

She touched the water lightly, like she would a delicate flower, and watched the still water suddenly ripple under her touch. Raising her hand, she brought a stream of water with it. The stream took on many shapes: nearby flowers, turtleducks, pen, parchment, a Water Tribe symbol, and lastly, the Painted Lady. She held the water above the pond for a few moments before letting it fall casually into the small body of water, and leaned back against the tree, looking up at the moon through all the branches that blurred the sight. Hands now neatly tucked in her lap, she hummed a small melody, one that would help her get through the hardest of times in the Fire Nation, and also one she would sing to herself while traveling with Aang and Sokka.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
>Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird<em>

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring<em>

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass<em>

_And if that looking glass gets broke,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat<em>

_And if that billy goat won't pull,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull<em>

_and if that cart and bull fall down,  
>you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town<em>

She smiled slightly, remembering a time when her mother would sing that lullaby to her, making her giggle. She'd say there was never such a thing as a billy goat, and then her mother would tell her there was, and that she'd seen one. Katara would shake her head and roll her eyes at her mother, who in return would scoop her up and tickle her to death.

Goosebumps trailed down her body, and Katara snapped her head to either side of her, searching, and gasping when she felt a hand go around her mouth. She slammed her head into the person's chin, elbowed them hard in the stomach and escaped from their grasp, enough to scramble away. She glanced behind her to get an identification on the person and to her horror, it was not who she had been expecting it to be. She hurried back over.

"I am _so_ sorry! I didn't know it was you!" she said, immediately summoning a string of water and holding it to the person's stomach.

Zuko groaned at the slight pain and winced. His mouth was full of blood from his bitten tongue and he spat it to the side, an aftertaste residing in his mouth and making him want to gag. He breathed through his nose and tried to ignore the taste in his bloody mouth. The aching in his ribs slowly became non-existent.

Katara held Zuko's chin steady and coaxed the water into his mouth, healing his tongue and washing out his mouth. She flung the water into the grass and turned her attention back to the matter at hand.

"Zuko? Are you all right?" she fussed.

He grumbled and sat up. "Yes, a bit, but you didn't hurt me, just my pride. "

She rolled her eyes at his nonchalance and crossed her arms over her chest. "Seriously, Zuko, does it still hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I promise," he muttered, dusting himself off, "and besides, what has you so jumpy like that?"

A memory of the Bounty Hunter flashed in her head. "When you live alone for two years in a lower district, you learn to take care of yourself. I always had to be on guard," she lied smoothly.

He sighed sadly. She understood what he didn't say and sat next to him, shifting towards him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, basking himself in her smell and memorizing the curve of her waist.

"So, have you written to Sokka yet?"

"No. I can't find what to say to him."

"I'm sure whatever you choose to write will express what you mean. Or I could always write to him and tell him you're here."

"No! Err…I mean _no_, you don't have to. It will be better coming from me."

"All right."

"Zuko?"

"Hmm?"

She looked down and fiddled with her clothes. "I know we haven't had much time to talk, because of the anniversary of the End of the War coming up, but I don't feel like I belong here. The clothes are very expensive, the food is too good of a quality, and everywhere I look, I see gold."

"You deserve it. You were one of the heroes and helped bring peace to the world."

"I know, but I don't want you wasting money on me when there are many other people that need it. I've lived with a lot less and all this wealth suddenly is too overwhelming."

"Katara, I'm not wasting money. This comes from my own personal funds. And if you want, I could have a few decorations taken from your room. It will make it seem less flashy, I promise."

"Thank you. It's not that I'm not appreciative; it's just a very big change from having next to nothing."

He kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry about it. I understand."

She shuddered and smiled shyly.

**Xxxxxxoxxxxxx**

_A bloodied knife. An evil glint in the man's eyes. The helplessness from the unidentified victim. A piercing scream. A horrible hacking sound, accompanied by a fierce choking._

_The dying words: "She will never be yours."_

_And the distraught, painful words from a feminine figure: "No! Please!"_

Katara gasped into consciousness. She loosened her hands from their grip on the sheets and relaxed all of her tense muscles. Sweat covered her in a heavy coating. Her hair lay tangled around her form. She scanned the room with her eyes quickly, searching. When she found nothing, she let out a breathe she didn't know she'd been holding.

A loud snap made Katara flinch. She tried to pinpoint from where it came from but was met with a resounding silence. This frightened her more than any loud noise could.

She threw the sheets from her shaking form and hurried into the washroom, bare feet slapping on the marble floor. She studied herself in the mirror and was relieved that there was no damage to her skin. She leaned back against the wall behind her and slid down until she sat on the floor.

The pain was so realistic; she knew it was no dream. She had seen through the man's eyes and felt his death. She gripped her hair tightly. She couldn't act because there was nothing to do. She did not know who the victim was, who the woman he talked of was, but she did know the evil man. The sadistic man was the same man who had tried to capture her a fortnight previous.

She shuddered, knowing she had fought a man who had done all kinds of evils.

And the woman, the one who had been so distraught over the death of her lover. The scream that tore from the back of her throat had wrenched painfully at Katara's stomach. The scream was unlike any other she'd heard. It was one of a million deaths, one of the deepest pains, one of a lost lover. The woman had screamed with so much passion, it rivaled a dozen angry seas. Katara felt nauseated at the thought of ever going through the same pain.

Suddenly ridding of all thoughts pertaining to the vision, Katara stood and began to ready herself for the day. The sun had risen by now, and she needed to get up. She washed and rinsed quickly, needing to get out of the suffocating room, never mind how luxurious it was. She needed a distraction and set off to find one.

**Xxxxxxoxxxxxx**

She didn't have to look very far. After a quiet breakfast with Zuko, Iroh visited her and his joyful mood made her grin. He invited her to play Pai Sho and she accepted. He led her to a large room with many gold furnishings and couches spread throughout, with Pai Sho boards on coffee tables. She sat simply in the nearest one.

Iroh made the first move, placing a tile on the outskirts of the board. "It seems we have much to catch up on, Katara. Tell me, how has your stay been here in the Fire Nation for the past few weeks?"

"It has been well, thank you. Your nephew was pretty determined to find me, and has made it impossible for me to leave. He has guards outside my bedroom at all hours. I suppose the only reason they aren't with me now is because I'm with you."

She mimicked his movement on her side of the board.

"Why is he so…protective?"

"I think the word you're looking for is suffocating. I successfully ran away once and he's frightened I may do it again."

"Would you? If you had the chance?"

"…Maybe. I'm not sure. There are moments where I feel like I don't belong, like it's so utterly wrong to be here, in the palace. But there are other times when I feel really loved at the simplest gesture."

"That is quite a contradiction. Why did you run before?"

"I was confused. I had no idea what I wanted."

"And you do now?"

"No. I suppose I don't," she smiled, lips lifted up at the edges.

"What made you run two years ago?"

"A multitude of things, but mainly an arranged marriage. I was young and frightened. My father was set in his ways and nothing could persuade him otherwise. I ran because I thought it was the only way out. Yet, it seems all the rash decision did was cause pain."

"I have learned more from my mistakes than my successes."

Katara smiled. "Now I see why Zuko was so lucky to have you. You don't allow self-pity, do you?"

"No, unless it was to teach a lesson. Weighing something on your mind sometimes can lead you on to the right path. Zuko did that much."

Now the Pai Sho board was completely symmetrical. His moves had been the same as her moves and it created a White Lotus. He looked down for a moment at the board and a look of shock spread over his features. She grinned knowingly. He met her gaze.

"Welcome, Sister. The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets."

She bowed her head politely. "It is an honor to meet a Grand Lotus."

He returned the gesture. "It is an honor to be in the presence of another White Lotus member."

He sipped at his tea. "When did you join?"

"A summer ago. Few members recognized me, but when they did, I joined. I made them swear that they would not tell a soul of where I was, and they gave me all the proper tests and rituals. I am not a Grand Master, but only a Master. They wanted to rank me higher, but I refused. If I was ranked higher, I would need to attend meetings, and I knew many people would recognize me and turn me in. My name was added to the book, but I made my handwriting small and discreet."

"You did a fine job of hiding yourself."

"Thank you. It was very tiring, but definitely worth it. It gave me a chance to think things through and find who I really was."

He nodded. "Have you written to your family?"

"I'm in the process of doing so."

"I imagine it is difficult."

"More than you could ever dream of," she said, turning her head and staring out the window longingly.

**Xxxxxxoxxxxxx**

Later that day, she sat on her windowsill, admiring the view of the capital. She could barely make out the tiny figurines that were people, pulling carts and bustling through the streets. The Fire Lord walked in on this sight and took a moment to assess the situation. He almost expected a fight; it had happened a few days ago.

She turned to smile slightly at him. "Hello," she greeted.

"Hello," he smiled widely, relieved that there was no fight, "how was your day? It's almost time for dinner."

"It was well. I walked through the gardens. The guards wouldn't let me do much."

"Katara-"

"Is it time for dinner already. I must've lost track of time. Let's go."

He escorted her to the dining hall, dismissing the guards. She upheld a perfect face of politeness that made his chest hurt. Iroh joined them and led a forced conversation throughout dinner. She excused herself after skillfully pretending to eat, but really mixing her food on her plate around. As soon as the door shut behind her, Iroh and Zuko exchanged a look.

"I'm worried about her."

"Nephew, she is a young lady that you have confined to the walls of the palace. She does not think of it as a luxury; only a prison."

"I wouldn't feel the need to if she wouldn't run."

Iroh sighed.

"Do you remember how confused you were on your journey to hunt the Avatar? Do you remember the desolate feeling of frustration and helplessness? That is how Katara feels. Step into her shoes for a moment. She loves her father, a man with permanent opinions, but she refuses to marry to a stranger. She has not had any contact with her family for a long time. She's been in hiding for two years. Many things can happen in two years, Zuko. She does not know where to begin. Tell me, what helped you most to find the right path?"

"I suppose time to myself and freedom. I began to evaluate certain things as they occurred."

"Exactly. And you are not giving Katara any of this consideration. Yes, I know your worries. But if she does run, she needs it. She's confused and pained by what she feels she should do and what she wants to do."

"I understand. But If I leave her without guards, I will be worried about her mental state. You saw her just now. She was not eating. She wasn't genuinely smiling, either. It troubles me to see her in pain. I love her, Uncle."

"If you love her, you need to allow her the freedoms you would have given her two years ago. She cannot be confined forever, no matter how much you may wish it."

Zuko dropped his head into his hands.

"I just wish it were that easy."

**Xxxxxxoxxxxxx**

Days passed slowly for Katara. She hadn't had a true conversation with Zuko in a week, and had not successfully completed the letter either. She hadn't found the energy. Guards still trailed her like guni-bears, obsessive little beasts, and she rarely went outside, even though it gave her peace of mind. She just did not have the energy.

Her nights were filled with mystery. After dinner, once she was pretty sure the guards weren't there anymore, she changed into a set of clothing similar to the ones when finding her mother's killer, and unlocked the latch on her window. Tonight was one of those nights.

She stepped carefully out onto the windowsill, wary of the polished stone. She held on tightly to a beam above the glass and swung. Air rushed through her for a moment before she righted herself on the tiny uneven chunks of rock s that stuck out of the palace wall artistically. She tip-toed across, murmuring small whispers, and made her way towards the back gate of the palace. The front was too crowded with roaming guards.

She spotted five soldiers in the back. Two of them were drinking, one was asleep, and the remaining two were actually doing their jobs. It was easy to keep out of their line of vision, but she almost tripped over the unconscious one, momentarily reprimanding herself for forgetting of his presence. She scaled the wall, letting out the slightest of huffs when she fell to the ground on the other side. She checked to make sure no one was looking at her before standing, dusting herself off, and walking towards the light.

A sharp turn later, she was surrounded by the dim glow of candles burning on the front porches of shops, by the scurry of animals she could not see, by the very few citizens out at this time of night. She continued down the path, into the lower ring. There was a park there that she would often visit when she was still in hiding. She'd go just to relax and remember.

"_Mama! Mama! Come on, read me a story! Please?" the small girl begged with her innocent eyes._

"_Alright," her mother laughed, "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. This princess was the best waterbender in the world. She loved to bend. Every man that would look at her, would fall in love with her bending. But she did not care for those men. Many of them were politicians, who just wanted her as arm candy._

"_The only man she would ever love did not find her bending. She had left the palace early one day, not wanting to be treated like royalty that day and was walking along the icy streets of her tribe. She wasn't watching where she was walking and almost fell. But a very handsome man grabbed her arm and didn't let her fall. His name was Akire. She fell in love with him because he loved her, not her her bending. They spent many hours together, before she had to go back. This happened several times. _

"_Then, one day, her father told her he had chosen someone to marry her. She was shocked, but didn't say anything; she didn't want to upset her father because he had a bad temper. When she told Akire, he said they could no longer see each other. She wept for many moons. On the day of her wedding, Akire watched her get married to another man. _

"_She did not look at him for she did not want him to see her tears. Everyone at the reception thought it was happiness that brought tears to her eyes, but it was really her love for Akire. But she could no longer love him, because she had a duty. On the night of her wedding, she imagined it was Akire whom was there with her. When she told her husband she loved him, she imagined it was Akire. When she had children, she imagined they were Akire's. Every night she went to sleep, she imagined it was Akire who was next to her._

"_Because of the princess's love for her people, she did not break off the wedding. Because of her marriage to General Hurino's son, Niyao, her tribe received monthly shipments of supplies to survive. And because of Niyao's nasty temper, much like her father's, she lived a life in submission. She never saw Akire again. He eventually became a distant memory."_

"_Why would she do that, Mama? Why would she do what she was told instead of what she wanted to do?"_

"_Because it was her responsibility. She did not have a choice. When you grow up, Katara, do not let yourself become a shadow. Do not let yourself be told what to do. Do what you want and love, my icicle."_

"_I will, Mama, I will."_

She was so lost in thought; she did not allow any outside forces distract her. Only when a strong hand wrapped around the base of her throat did she let herself become awakened. She was not fast enough to stop the liquid being poured down her throat, but she just barely caught a glimpse of the man. Her body began to shut down against her will, breath slowing, eyes growing tired, and mouth not listening to her insistent commands to scream. She felt cloth being wrapped around her before the darkness wrapped her in it's cloak.

**I have to admit that was fun. Please review! -Sam**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Previously:_

_She was so lost in thought; she did not allow any outside forces distract her. Only when a strong hand wrapped around the base of her throat did she let herself become awakened. She was not fast enough to stop the liquid being poured down her throat, but she just barely caught a glimpse of the man. Her body began to shut down against her will, breath slowing, eyes growing tired, and mouth not listening to her insistent commands to scream. She felt cloth being wrapped around her before the darkness wrapped her in its cloak._

Now…

Zuko woke with a bad feeling in his gut. Something horrid had happened overnight. He pushed the soft sheets off of him and padded to the restroom. He desperately wanted to go outside and demand what had happened, but he was the Fire Lord. He couldn't walk out in his undergarments. After a bit of washing up, he donned a formal robe and threw his hair up into a topknot, sliding his crown through it. He slipped on his boots and tied his robe.

He exited his room tentatively, his eyes sweeping upon the hall bathed in golden light from the sunrise. He walked quickly towards Katara's bedroom. He noted the guards at her door and knocked. He knew it was a bit early, but he had to make sure she was alright. When there was no answer, he opened the door, a bit wary of what he was going to discover.

What he did discover made his heartbeat pause for a moment.

The sheets were made up as if no one had ever occupied them and the window shutters were spread as wide as they would go. A pile of clothes lay crumpled in a ball near the wooden writing desk. Otherwise, the room showed no signs of inhabitance.

His voice disappeared for a moment, but it returned as he wheeled around to face the guards.

"Where the hell is she?" he roared.

They turned to look confusedly at the Fire Lord. A quick glance over his shoulder cleared up why he was angry. Shock overtook their features as they struggle to form words to explain themselves.

"We had n-no idea, my L-Lord, there was no noise all e-evening!"

"Impossible! She ignored us all evening, sir, we thought she'd gone t-to bed! Nothing could have alerted us and it w-would have been improper t-to check up on her!"

Zuko reined in his anger and let out and angry huff through his nose.

"Enough. I want a team out in the city searching for her. I want this done discreetly. No citizens are to know of it. Understand?"

They nodded enthusiastically and practically ran from his sight.

He turned back to the bedroom and approached the window. Looking out, he let worry cloud his features.

"Katara," he whispered, "where are you?"

**Xxxxxxoxxxxxx**

She woke to a dull metallic taste in her mouth. Katara blinked a few times, trying to clear her blurry vision. Her muscles ached and it hurt to move. Her knees touched her chin, because of how tightly she'd been squeezed into the box. She tried testing her mobility, but all her fingers and toes would do was wiggle. Her hands and feet were bound. She'd been gagged, as well.

The waterbender studied her surroundings. All she could see were the walls of a dusty old crate. The wood was peeling. The boards were barely hanging together. The clumsy cluster of nails in certain areas told her her kidnapper had made this himself. The rattling of a rusty lock tickled her ear. The bumps of a dirt road shook her a bit and caused her to hit her head roughly on the ceiling. Tiny wood splinters caught her hair and wrenched it from her head.

The cart suddenly stopped.

She could barely make out whispers. Two, possibly three people, were discussing. Then a loud shout startled her.

"What do you mean 'it's not possible'? I tracked her down! Do you know how long it took me?"

The male voice of her attacker was unfamiliar.

The other voices barely rose. She couldn't tell if they were male or female, but she could make out some words.

"I know, I know. We're sorry, but they're checking everything. The Fire Nation is searching for someone, namely her, and you can't cross the borders."

The voice of her kidnapper decreased.

"Don't you know someone?"

"They were arrested. Someone snitched."

A pause. The voices lowered even more.

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do? Boss wants her _now_. I'm not about to tell her I can't."

"Take the mountain trail. It's longer and harder, but there aren't any guards there. Just stay clear of towns. Guards are sure to be there."

The man sighed. "Fine."

He spit on the ground and wheeled around to get back in his cart. The person he was conversing with slammed a door. Katara felt a slight shift in the air that gave her goosebumps.

The cart started up again.

**Xxxxxxoxxxxxx**

An abrupt knocked sounded and caused the Fire Lord to look up.

"Yes?"

The door tentatively opened. The Dragon of the West peeked his head in.

"Would you like some company?"

"…Sure."

Zuko leaned back and sighed, throwing the quill onto the pile of unorganized papers on hid desk and ran his hands through his hair. His topknot had long ago come out. Iroh walked in and sat in one of the two chairs.

"Are you alright, Zuko?"

"No. I'm scared, Uncle. Who would have taken her?"

"How are you certain that she was taken?"

"…She wouldn't leave, right?"

"Don't be so sure. She was a bit…detained."

"For her own good!"

Iroh held his hands up in surrender. Zuko sighed again.

"I'm sorry, Uncle. I'm very distressed right now."

"It's alright, nephew. Now, think this out rationally. Regardless of how she disappeared, what have you done to get her back?"

"I've sent out a team and secured all the borders, including shorelines."

Iroh was bit surprised. He would have thought Zuko would sent out dozens of teams and gone a bit overboard.

"Very well done."

Zuko bowed his head.

"How am I supposed to keep such a cool head? The servants are a bit intimidated. But I can't help it! What if she's hurt? What if I can't find her again?"

Iroh rose and walked around to put a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Don't think that way. Hope for the best. She could be safe."

Zuko nodded and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk and putting his head in his hands.

**Xxxxxxoxxxxxx**

The young earthbender _hated_ riding in a carriage. Toph couldn't see anything! She fought and fought until her parents finally let up. Besides, she was only visiting Zuko, not going somewhere to get tortured. They acted as if she was about to die and should be treated as a porcelain doll. The girl sighed; her parents would never really understand her.

So that was why she'd ditched her babysitters three miles back. Her mother said they were 'traveling companions'. _Right. _Was that why they never spoke a word unless to tell her to not do something or prevent her from getting in trouble? What wonderful companions they were.

She was currently taking a short rest under the tall, slanted rock (that she'd bended) sticking out of the ground. It was really hot out and she fanned herself with her hands, pulling at her shirt so it wouldn't stick to her so much with sweat. She shifted her feet a bit. There was a stream of water a bit to the east of her.

Bending the rock back down into the ground, she began to head off in the direction. It took a bit under two minutes. She could hear the cool swishing of the water and kneeled by the side. She then proceeded to dunk her head in the river for a moment, relishing the fact that it felt nice.

"Ah, that's the stuff…" she said, once she rose to breathe again.

Toph shook her head and heard something drop. She felt around. A pin had fallen out of her hair. It was part of the outfit she'd stripped herself of; the thick fancy garb made her even more sweaty. She only had her bindings now. But hey, Katara had been like this several times during the war when she wanted to swim or bend, so no one could criticize her for it. At least, that's what Sokka had complained to her about a few times. How it was inappropriate and _yada, yada, yada_.

Thoughts of Katara brought a slight pain to her heart. She'd been the figure of an older sister and doting mother that Toph never had and her disappearance had made the earthbender cry a bit. And she never cried. She'd lost one of the few people who honestly understood her and Katara was always there for her, whether it was to talk or to vent or just for some solitude. Not to say that she hadn't poked her fair share of fun at her, but they had a silent understanding that was hard to explain. Sure, they'd started off a bit on a rocky slope, but they grew close. Toph shook her head to rid of depressing thoughts.

She rose and stretched. She better get going if she wanted to make it in time for the anniversary of the End of the Hundred Years War. And because, of course, she wanted to poke some fun at Sparky.

**Xxxxxxoxxxxxx**

It hurt. It really hurt. Every tiny bump or unevenness in the road caused her already strained muscles to be stretched even more and almost everything in her felt on fire. On top of that, she was sweating so badly, she would have jumped into the ocean back at the South Pole. It was usually a few degrees above zero. And plus, the occasional itch nearly killed her from annoyance. These three details kept her mind occupied for a bit; it was really boring.

She knew she _should_ be concentrating how to get away, but she just didn't have the brainpower. She'd contemplated several outcomes when her kidnapper had first begun on the mountain trails. A few of them had been shot down when she realized that she could not see the door. It was behind her.

She thought about yelling, but he'd most likely gag her, and what good would that do when they got into town? He probably thought she was still drugged and asleep. She hadn't made any noise, except for her steady and rhythmic breathing that was so quiet it was almost nonexistent. She hadn't eaten either. Her stomach didn't seem to mind not being fed because it wasn't roaring and demanding food. Sure, it was a tiny thing in the back of her mind, but it wasn't very important.

She hoped to get out of this box soon, never mind the whole situation. Baby steps.

Katara wondered how long they'd travel. It depended on where they were headed. There were several trails, some led to towns a few hours away and others were long and treacherous, taking up to a few days before any civilization was met. She'd tried to bend the fluids in the body of her kidnapper, but the drug had weakened her a lot and she could barely use her bending to sense any water around her. It had taken almost all of the energy she had.

So she was waiting and storing energy within herself. Granted, it was a bit difficult with the physical condition that bore her down, but she was trying. Speaking of, she should get some shut-eye. She predicted that their trail was to last several days and nothing would change soon. But she knew she wasn't going to stay in the box for the duration of her trip.

She got as comfortable as she could and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**Xxxxxxoxxxxxx**

Iroh left his room, having just finished up the last of the letters he was sending to key members of the White Lotus. A few trustworthy citizens in the capital were part of the organization and could send a few people to ask questions. Many knew things but kept quiet.

He maneuvered his way to the grand market. It was bursting with life. People dragged their carts of goods, groaning, children ran and pushed through citizens across the middle of the street, leaving people to yell after them, and couples held hands, blushing and looking very shy.

Iroh made his way into an old weapons shop, slamming the door a bit firmly behind him. Customers didn't even jump. His feet scraped loudly against the wood under him. Sharp metal glistened under the rays of sun on the walls. He made his way to the back, where an old man was leaning against the counter, counting some money. Iroh paused in front of the tall wood counter.

The man's eyes dragged up. "How can I-?" His eyes grew large.

Iroh bowed his head a bit, nodding.

"If you can follow me, sir, we can talk about that custom weapon you wanted."

The man drew a long curtain to the side and Iroh followed him down the hall that was revealed. A sharp turn left and they were in a private room. The man locked the door behind them.

"It is safe here, Grand Master Iroh." The man bowed.

"Thank you, Keo. I'm here to discuss the capture of Master Waterbender Katara. I take it you've heard of her discovery and kidnap?"

"Yes, sir, I have. Would you like me to alert others and see what I can gather?"

"That would be much appreciated," Iroh said, taking out a bundle of letters from his robe, "These are for some other Lotus members. I need them delivered as soon as possible. And if you do encounter anything, go to the palace immediately and tell the guards you have questions regarding a weapons order."

"Of course, Grand Master." Keo bowed.

Iroh tilted his head in acknowledgement and walked towards the door. He paused with a hand on the doorknob.

"Please hurry, It is very urgent."

"Yes, sir."

Iroh left.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Toph came to an abrupt halt. About half a mile away, she could feel a carriage being driven. No, not a carriage, a cart. A single emu horse pulled the cart along. There was a man in the front. She could feel his heartbeat faintly, because it was a few centimeters off the ground. There was a crate being dragged. The crate was unusually heavy. Toph guessed it was a person. A heartbeat vibrated off the crate walls and into the ground. The crate was making everything fuzzy. She could barely make out the brush of that heartbeat.

Toph shifted her stance and began running in the direction of the cart.

She was going to find who the man and the person were. There was something oddly suspicious about this.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

**I'm so very sorry. I know, this has been left alone for far too long. I was going to make it longer, but decided to just upload. Some people wanted the update. I have some questions for you. Click on my profile and there's a poll about this story. Please vote. I'm really desperate for your input,**

Please Review.

~Sam

Notes: Toph is on her way to visit Zuko, encounters Kidnapper+Katara


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

The restless Fire Lord paced in his office, re-reading a letter from an Earth Kingdom representative for the tenth time. He could not get his mind to focus on taking the letter's information in, not with Katara missing. He skimmed the page once more before throwing the letter on his desk and storming from the room, slamming the door very loudly behind him.

He rushed down the hall. The golden pillars and walls carved with designs that once made him content, now reminded him of the missing woman he cared for. Zuko hurried into his bedroom and took the few top layers of his attire off, throwing them onto his bed. It left him in only a red cotton t-shirt and some loose flannel pants. He walked over to his meditation area, lighting the candles with a snap of his fingers and sitting on the floor with a little more force than necessary. He assumed the proper position and breathed in deeply, closing his eyes.

His mind traveled to Katara, worried if she was harmed or tortured, or… worse. He squeezed his eyes tight at the thought and swallowed down a lump in his throat.

_Please, Agni, let her be alive. At the very least, let her be alive._

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

White Lotus member Keo was one of the finely hidden members in the Fire Nation. He'd learned the skill from his father, who had also been a member of the secret organization. That was why when he'd gone to pass on the two dozen or so copies of the same letter he'd originally drafted, he stopped at a vending cart and bought a bouquet of assorted flowers, hoping that, if anyone was watching him, they'd think he was just giving a lady friend some nice roses.

He'd actually handed the man at the counter one dozen letters tightly wrapped together with a wire and pretended to search his pockets for money.

"I'm going to see Jin today, my friend. She's a real special one. Did you know she came from outer parts of the Fire Nation just like me! She's beautiful and I'm surprised no one snatched her up from under my nose."

"I bet. You are lucky, lad. I put together that bouquet with the best roses I have, so she must be really amazing. Good luck."

"Thank you."

Keo placed four silver coins on the man's counter, glad he'd accomplished his mission. He'd told the man it was urgent and Jin, a woman who ran an accessories shop, was also in on it. He'd replied that he would try his best to pass the letters along to the other members, including the ones in the colonies.

He arrived at Jin's shop soon after and approached the front desk, flowers held out towards her. She'd stopped what she was doing and looked up to see who it was. Upon recognizing Keo, she took them and blushed.

"Hello. And thank you, these are quite gorgeous. Let me put them in some water."

That was her inviting him to talk in the back.

He followed her into the kitchen and she actually did pull out a vase, filling it with water.

"So, what's up?"

"A Grand Master has asked me to spread word about someone in these letters," he said, reaching into his coat and pulling out a similar stack to the one he'd pulled out earlier, "it regards the disappearance of Master Waterbender Katara."

"Alright. I'm assuming it is to spread to the colonies, as well."

"Yes."

He left the shop moments later, returning to his own hut.

Mission accomplished.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Katara woke with a start, a hand tugging her harshly out of the crate. Her underused muscles protested and she cried out. She could hear a slight rush of water. Her captor threw her to the ground quickly and she squinted at the bright sun, her eyes not used to the light. She felt the bottom of her shirt move and heard cloth being torn. Fearing for the worst, she opened her mouth to scream and began thrashing. The waterbender's muscles screamed in agony. Her captor slapped a hand over her mouth and forced a ball of cloth into her mouth, another long piece of cloth coming to hold it into to place. She felt the second strip being tied at the back of her head, effectively gagging her.

Her limbs were still bound together- there was nothing she could do.

Her captor threw her over his shoulder and walked over the the creek's ledge, dumping her into the chilly water. She jumped slightly. Every breath hurt and her limbs simply refused to move. Katara let her head fall slightly beneath the surface water. She shut her eyes against the pain, moaning weakly.

_Here I am in my natural element and I can't even protect myself or escape,_ she thought pitifully.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Toph stopped running and put her hand to the ground. The man was…grabbing the woman, and a moment later she saw the woman. Something about that heartbeat seemed oddly familiar. She pushed that thought aside. She heard a fierce cry and then the man seemed to make her quiet very quickly.

She ran and quickened her pace as she got nearer. The woman disappeared from her sight, but the man became heavier. He must've been carrying her. His weight lightened suddenly as she neared. She heard a loud splash of water. Just as Toph broke through the tree line, the man turned towards her and shifted his stance, sending a clump of rocks barreling at her small body.

_Oh, it's on,_ thought the earthbender, dropping her small pack of supplies.

She raised her arms, bringing a strong, five-foot thick wall up with the motion. The clumps crashed and fell back onto the earth. Toph brought the wall down and felt for the Earth near the bender's feet. Grasping it, she made a quick motion of tugging it out from under him and the earth disappeared from under his feet, disarming his next attack. He struggled to stay standing but became buried in the ground so that only his head was visible.

She walked over to the man and kicked his head roughly, knocking him out cold. She didn't care if he was hurt at the moment; the woman obviously needed more help.

Toph approached the creek's edge, bending down and sticking one hand into the dirt under the running stream. She barely, _barely_ saw a lump in the water.

"Hey," she called, "are you alright, lady?"

A struggling moan was her answer.

Taking a deep breath, Toph straightened and stepped into the creek, trying to see where to go. A few more steps forward brought her to the woman. She bent and patted the woman until she found the face. The earthbender felt the piece of cloth and tugged it, freeing her gag. Katara spit the ball out and let out a loud cry.

"It hurts…stop….please…hurts…" she murmured, barely whispering.

Toph gulped and frowned. "It's alright now, you're safe."

"So cold…" the woman shuddered.

"Hey, I need your help. I need you to get out of the water. Can you do that? Come on, and then we can dry up and go to bed. Please, I need you to try. Come on, just try." Toph murmured soothingly.

"Can't move…"

Toph sighed and her forehead crumpled in worry. She shifted trying to feel some vibrations, but they were very, very foggy. The earthbender brought her hands up, slightly moving the soft mud and accidentally jerking the woman up too quickly. She let out a scream.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry…shhh, it's ok now…" Toph consoled.

Toph shifted and brought the mud to the edge of the creek, pushing the woman gently over onto the firm earth. She let out another piercing scream. Toph murmured her apologies again. Toph got out of the water, slamming her foot down and creating an earth tent large enough for two, so that the woman could get a bit warmer with the condensed body heat.

The woman wouldn't stop shivering. Toph earthbent her pack over to her, pulling out a thin blanket and a loaf of bread. She threw the blanket over the shuddering woman and tore two chunks of the bread, stuffing her piece in her mouth and swallowing. She scooted closer to the woman and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you think you can try to eat this for me?"

The woman whispered, "Yes…"

Toph held to bread to her mouth and the woman parted her lips, allowing the bread into her mouth. Katara chewed and swallowed, wincing at how the action pulled at her throat.

"Thank you…" she breathed.

"No problem. Now, get some rest, okay?"

The woman hummed in acceptance and dozed off. Toph laid back and stretched.

She'd figure out how to get to the Fire Nation tomorrow.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Sokka climbed the ladder to the ship, going straight to his quarters and dumping his bags there. He sat on his bed for a second, looking at his surroundings. He took in the metal walls covered with tribal furs and the wooden tables-one near his bedside and one across the room to act as a desk. He reached for his personal pack, taking the few things out and putting them on the bedside table- his warrior cuff, his boomerang, a scarf that Suki had made for him, a ladle from his sister with his name carved into it (meant as a joke), and a thin bracelet made of blue threads and yarn that Katara had made for him after his mother's death.

"_Sokka! Where are you?" The childlike voice called out, slightly laced with sorrow._

_The little girl marched in the snow, bundled up in her thickest parka. The snow crunched and gave away under her feet, slowing her tread. She raised a gloved hand to her eyes, squinting and searching for her brother. Unsatisfied, she began making her way to a cliff, where she and Sokka would sometimes go to get away from things. She sprinted._

_Every breath she took was harder than the last. Her breaths made little puffs of hot air come from her mouth and leave a fog in her mouth. Her face was still laden with baby fat, but she was mature beyond her years. A shadow of sadness was visible in her chocolate eyes. _

_She spotted Sokka sitting on the ledge of the cliff, feet hanging over. She paused and watched him stare down at the water far below. Katara moved quietly towards him._

"_Hey, Sokka?" she whispered as she neared him._

_He didn't turn to look at her, but answered in a scarily depressed voice. "Yeah?"_

_They'd just seen their father sail off that very morning._

_She kneeled down by him and held out her hand. A small bracelet, woven out of thick blue yarn and thin white string lay in her palm. "Here."_

_Sokka turned to look at he, his eyes automatically falling to her palm. His hands went to grab the bracelet, tugging it onto his wrist. His eyes rose to meet hers._

"_What's this for?"_

_Katara gave him a small, sad smile. "I made it for you because I got mom's necklace and I wanted you to have something of hers. I made it from her old clothes."_

_Sokka shifted and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you, Katara," he whispered._

_She patted his back. Right now, they were two children dealing with one parent's death and another's disappearance, even if they knew their father was going to war, and they were sharing the grief and pain._

A knock disrupted Sokka from his thoughts. He glanced towards the door. "Come in."

Suki's warm face met his eyes and he smiled slightly.

"Hey," she commented, striding into the room and sitting next to him, "Dinner's ready."

"Alright," he sighed, "Let's go."

They walked down the steel hallways with their hands linked. Upon entering the dining hall, they took their seats. Sokka's eyes met his father's from across the table. He paused and set his mouth before turning to Suki.

After his sister had gone, their relationship had become strained. He'd found out what had made his sister leave and blamed his father. Hakoda had completely disregarded his sister's opinion and engaged her to a man she'd never heard of. Katara wasn't meant for doing measly household chores, or even being barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. She was so much stronger than that. Sokka had been the one to practically raise her, for his father had been absent for most of her life.

The only time they talked to each other was during tribal meetings. Sokka had no interest in becoming Hakoda's son again- the happy, carefree Sokka was not Hakoda's son, but only a heir to the position as Chief. Sokka suspected that Hakoda had interest in re-marrying. That only widened the gap between the two.

A group of people from the Tribe were heading to the Fire Nation for the annual End of The Hundred Years War celebration. The most important nobles and representatives would be attending. It was the only time that the group, Team Avatar as he'd once called it, would reunite. Except Katara, of course.

Sokka missed her like he missed his mother.

Suki squeezed his hand. "Heavy thoughts?"

"You have no idea."

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Zuko sat in his study, reviewing and finalizing plans for the celebration about certain aspects like entertainment and food. His eyes roamed over letter after letter, some containing information about people's arrival. Toph was due to arrive any day. Actually, she should have been here by now. Zuko frowned and thought of sending someone but dismissed the thought. Maybe she'd just gotten a late start to the journey.

Aang had already arrived. The boy was currently meditating in one of the private guardians, where no nobles could bother him. He'd just arrived from fixing a fight in the Earth Kingdom over land. He'd weaved his magic and made it equal. The boy had grown up, maturing. He had a girlfriend, as well, who he'd brought with him. She was a sweet girl by the name of Ati.

Thoughts of girls made Zuko's mind think of Katara, and he sighed. He was so worried, he could barely sleep. His uncle had tried to coax him into sleep with tea, but it had failed.

He just needed her back.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

**So, so sorry. Please review.**

**-Sam.**


End file.
